


Don't Skip Leg Day

by songofthe52hertzwhale



Series: Dalton Big Bang 2018 [8]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale
Summary: Stuart House is fairly calm on Sunday mornings.Usually.





	Don't Skip Leg Day

Weekend mornings in Stuart are blessedly quiet. It's a nice change from the frantic pace of the week, the noticeable tension in the air as the boys stress over homework and sports practice and extracurriculars. Instead, boys trickle into the kitchen as they wake, pouring coffee from one of the several large pots on the counter. Most of them wind up stumbling back to their rooms or collapsing on a sofa in the common room, bleary eyes fixed on whatever trashy reality show happens to be playing.

Sundays are the best, in Bailey’s opinion. He’s not alone in the kitchen, when he slips down for his morning glass of apple juice. Cyrus is sitting at the counter, face nearly buried in his cup of coffee. Sitting beside him is Marcus, who’s staring into his own mug like it holds the answers to next Wednesday’s calculus test. Thad’s there too, looking a little more alert as he pours what looks to be his second mug of the morning. Bailey gives them a cheerful greeting, but isn’t overly hurt when it goes mostly ignored. He's used to having to wait an hour or so for the caffeine to kick in before any other member of Stuart actually wakes up.

Once he’s gotten his juice, he settles into his regular seat at the table pushed into the corner, humming softly along to the music playing through his headphones.

He can _feel_ the tension in the room when Logan walks in.

Bailey slips his headphones down to his neck, looking up warily as Logan crosses the kitchen. He’s been in a _mood_ , these past few days, and Bailey really doesn’t feel like sweeping up yet another broken coffee mug. But then Logan reaches into the cabinet and pulls out _two_ mugs.

_Ah._

“Well someone looks happy,” Marcus says, raising an eyebrow at the spring in Logan’s step, the smile on his face, “You didn’t already hear back from Yale already, did you? Because early admissions letters shouldn’t be out for _weeks_.”

“’s because Julian’s back,” Cyrus slurs, raising his face from his coffee, “I know. Because I heard _everything_. You know my room’s right next to his, right?”

“Is it?” Logan asks, filling his own mug before starting on the familiar sugary _mess_ that Julian drinks in the mornings, “Oops. Didn’t realize we were that loud.”

“You’re always loud,” Thad says, “I thought Seigerson had your rooms sound-proofed?”

“We tried,” Bailey chimes in, “The school wouldn’t sign off on the permits. Apparently the Dean couldn’t believe anyone would actually be _that_ loud.”

“Well I couldn’t sleep,” Cyrus spits, “At _all_.”

Logan seems unbothered, “Hm. Shame. Have you tried taking melatonin?”

Cyrus looks like he wants to argue, and Bailey’s half-braced for the inevitable fight when Julian himself stumbles in, immediately distracting everyone. He’s only half-dressed, clad in a low-slung pair of pajama pants and no shirt, and Bailey tries desperately to ignore the dark bruises decorating his neck. His hair’s a mess and his lips are swollen, and he looks far too pleased for this early in the morning.

“I told you to wait in bed,” Logan sighs, and Julian just shrugs.

“You took too long. I got impatient.”

When he crosses the kitchen, it’s not with his usual hip-swaying swagger. He almost looks like he’s in _pain_ , his legs wobbling with every step. Logan’s face softens a little, and he reaches out, pulls Julian closer and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“You should’ve stayed in bed.”

“I’m _fine_. Promise.”

Thad’s frowning a little, watching them, “Julian, are you okay? I thought you finished physical therapy?”

“I did,” Julian says, still leaning against Logan’s chest, “Couple months ago. Why?”

“You’re walking funny,” he says, and Cyrus nearly spits out his coffee.

“Think about it, Thaddeus,” Marcus mutters, doing his absolute best to avert his eyes from the half-naked celebrity standing in the kitchen, “Think about it real hard.”

Thad frowns, and Bailey wishes on all the powers that be that he could be _anywhere_ but in this room right now.

“…oh,” Thad's eyes widen when the realization hits, “Oh. _Ew_. God.”

“Guess Wright’s not a total disappointment in bed,” Cyrus says snidely, and Julian scoffs.

“Please, Cy. I’ve seen you in the locker room. There’s no way _you’re_ satisfying anyone.”

“Hey!”

“Wait, so is that actually _enjoyable_?” Thad’s still frowning a little, considering, “If you’re in _pain,_ after? _”_

 _“_ Oh my god,” Marcus mutters, “I don’t have the energy for a lesson in kink right now.”

“Please stop speculating on my sex life, all of you,” Logan rolls his eyes, adds one more packet of sugar to Julian’s coffee and hands the mug off.

“But yes, it’s very enjoyable,” Julian says with a sunny grin, “I’m _perfectly_ satisfied, thank you for your concern.”

“Can we stop?” Bailey asks weakly, “Isn’t this kind of a personal thing?”

“Stops being personal when Larson walks in looking like _that_.”

“Well you can fix that by keeping your beady eyes off my boyfriend, Cy.”

Logan wraps one arm around Julian’s waist in a distinct show of possession, and Julian just looks amused by the whole thing.

Just when it seems like this whole thing has calmed down, Derek walks in. He looks a little worse for the wear, too — he’s walking even more off-kilter than Julian had been, cursing a little as he stumbles into the counter. He grabs Logan’s coffee from his hands and downs half of it before collapsing into the nearest chair.

There's a beat of silence.

“…I just remembered,” Thad says suddenly, “I have a paper to finish. I’m gonna go.”

He takes off, and Marcus follows, mumbling something about needing to _feed his fish_.

“Yeah,” Cyrus stands next, cradling his coffee mug in his hands, “This is too much for me. I don’t want to know.”

Derek looks a little confused by the sudden migration from the kitchen. Logan hides his smirk in Julian’s hair, and Julian’s positively beaming with amusement. Bailey’s still frozen at his little table, wondering if it’s acceptable to lock himself in his bedroom until graduation.

“You’re uh…walking a little funny there, D,” Julian says, and Derek groans loudly.

“Yesterday was leg day,” he explains, “Hit a PR on my squat, but _damn_ I hurt.”

“Sure,” Logan’s voice is dry, his eyes fixed on the coffee mug now in Dereks’ hands, “Leg day. I’m sure they’ll all believe that.”


End file.
